Owl's Well That Ends Well
"Owl's Well That Ends Well" is the second segment of the eighth episode of the fourth season and the final episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot Rabbit is listening to the Dawn Chorus, a flock of birds that sings in his backyard at dawn every morning. However, the Chorus is joined by Owl, who scares Rabbit with his screechy singing. Winnie The Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger are disturbed by the singing and arrive to investigate. While Rabbit is yelling at Owl when the crows arrive and steal Rabbit's produce. Owl leaves the garden while Rabbit chases off the Crows. Tigger tells Rabbit he can rig up some crow traps to stop the crows from taking Rabbit's veggies. Meanwhile, Pooh and Piglet attempt to teach Owl how to properly sing. The crows return and Tigger activates his traps, which consist of a laundry basket to drop on the crows, a pit disguised by sticks, and a target on a spring that the crows will step on and then be launched into the sky. However, the traps attack Rabbit instead of the crows, and ''he ''is launched into the sky instead. Tigger then starts work on a new trap involving something called "swill", a gooey substance that Tigger apparently plans to use to stick the crows in place. Rabbit has Tigger stand guard over his garden during the night just to be safe. After several fruitless attempts at teaching Owl to sing, Pooh and Piglet hire the crows to teach Owl. They travel to Rabbit's garden for the Dawn Chorus, which is about to start, and Tigger lets them in due to Owl introducing the crows as his "associates". Rabbit wakes up to the sound of Owl's singing and runs out to yell at him. The crows are gathering vegetables to take with them, but are scared away by Owl's bad singing. Astounded how Owls cared the crows away, Rabbit eagerly invites Owl to be a part of the Dawn Chorus every morning, but Owl says his "talents" are wasted on the Dawn Chorus and he will join the Evening Chorus (essentially the same as the Dawn Chorus, but in the evening instead of at dawn and apparently with better singers) instead. Owl accidentally sets off Tigger's swill trap, causing a boot to stop on a catapult, which flings a pumpkin into the air. The pumpkin lands on a chute and slides down, firing an arrow at a fan, which turns on and blows a roller skate with a sail toward a showerhead, activating it. The showerhead fills up a tub, causing water and a rubber duck that was in the tub to slide down a chute. The water fills up a wash tub, while the duck breaks through a strip of tape stopping a boxing glove from hitting a door. The door is knocked open by the glove, pushing an anvil onto a catapult that fires a bucket at the handle of a winch, dropping a sack full of swill onto Rabbit. Later, Owl sings in the Evening Chorus and the gang listens... with earmuffs. Cast * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * Owl (voiced by Hal Smith) * The Crows (voiced by Frank Welker) Trivia *This was the last episode to feature Hal Smith as the voice of Owl. *This is the first episode on the "Helping Others" VHS. *The title of the episode is a reference to the sentence 'All's well that ends well'. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Series finales